Sunset Shimmer (Human)
|Mane = with stripes |Coat = |Caption = |Nicknames = |Misc 1 Title = |Misc 1 Text = }} Sunset Shimmer's human counterpart appears in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls franchise. She is the main antagonist of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset on the Horizon, Part 1, but reforms in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset on the Horizon, Part 2. Depiction in Equestria Girls My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset on the Horizon, Part 1 Human Sunset makes her first appearance in this special, as the main antagonist. She pretends to be her Equestrian conterpart and begins to bully her friends in order to frame her. Despite her cover being found out by Princess Twilight Sparkle and Sunset, the plan works, and Sunset's friends walk out on both her and Princess Twilight. Later, she kidnaps Sunset and Twilight and reveals her plan to attack the Fall Formal using a magic yellow jewel and a special suit to harness its magic powers. She then leaves the two girls bound in her apartment and launches her attack on the Fall Formal, attacking newly crowned Princess of the Formal Twilight Sparkle with the intent of killing her. Before she can do that, however, Sunset and Princess Twilight arrive, who had been freed by Starlight Glimmer, Spike, and the Mane 5 from Equestria. When Sunset tells her human counterpart that her plans are ruined, she flies into a rage and assaults Sunset, no longer wanting to ruin her life, but to destroy her instead. Sunset then rips her jewel out of her suit, taking away her magic powers, and the two Sunsets engage in a fistfight. The tides of the fight are turned when Sunset's friends intervene with their geode powers, beating the human Sunset into submission and throwing her across the gym. She falls back onto her gem and puts it back into her suit without anyone knowing. When she is approached by her pony counterpart, she grabs her and drives a magic blade through her chest, as everyone in the gym watches in horror. She glares into her counterpart's eyes and tells her that it's over. She then lets her crumple to the ground and watches as she dies in Princess Twilight's arms. The human Sunset shows her disgust at Twilight's anguish, telling her that neither she nor Sunset should have ever come to the human world. When she turns to leave, Twilight angrily asks who she thinks she is, to which she responds, "I'm Sunset Shimmer. And don't you forget it." She then leaves CHS and goes to a dock overlooking a lake, where she looks at a MyStable post from her human counterpart and throws her gem out into the water. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset on the Horizon, Part 2 Human Sunset remains in her spot on the dock overlooking Canterlot Lake, having torn off her magic suit, when she is approached by Princess Twilight. Not pleased to see her, the human Sunset argues with Princess Twilight, refusing to help her revive her pony counterpart and telling her to leave. However, after Princess Twilight asks her to show her the story from her point of view, the human Sunset takes her to a shack containing all her tools and research. She reveals that she had been following and studying her pony counterpart ever since the Battle of the Bands and had been waiting for the right time to strike and get back at her for coming into the human world and stealing her life. Human Sunset makes a deal with Princess Twilight that she would help revive her pony counterpart only if she's taken back to Equestria forever. After Princess Twilight accepts, she leads her and the group to her old work partner, the human Starlight Glimmer. She talks her into helping as well, and then supervises the building of the afterlife portal along with Princess Twilight and the human Starlight. At one point, the human Sunset asks Princess Twilight why she hasn't told her friends about the deal they made, telling her that they deserve to know what's going on. Princess Twilight shoves her off, not believing that she cares about what the girls think. Human Sunset accompanies the group into the afterlife, and when none of the girls can retrieve pony Sunset's soul, she takes it herself and reveals her guilt. When the afterlife starts to collapse, human Sunset almost plummets into oblivion, but is saved by her pony double. When they get back to the human world, Princess Twilight is about to follow through on her end of the deal, but then the human Sunset tells her that the deal is off, after admitting just how wrong she was about her counterpart. She then tells the group that she wants to start over in Equestria, to which Princes Twilight and Celestia agree. She goes back to Equestria with the rest of the pony-turned humans, but comes back months later to attend the graduation ceremony of Sunset Shimmer and her friends. Personality Human Sunset is shown to be bitter and vengeful toward Sunset Shimmer, believing that she stole her life when she came to the human world. She is as manipulative as her pony counterpart used to be, doing everything she can to frame her and ruin her life. Despite her anger towards her, she is still fascinated by her double and the world that she came from, and is just as ambitious about learning magic as she is. She is without mercy, even willing to kill others to achieve her goals. However, she only resorts to this if she feels she has no other options. She is plagued by guilt after killing her pony counterpart, never wanting to do so, but she pushes her guilt down and tries to replace it with her resentment. It's revealed that she is the one that wanted her double to be restored the most, which allowed her to retrieve her soul from the afterlife. As does her pony counterpart, the human Sunset has a short fuse, evident when she attacks Sunset after she shows up and blows her cover. Quotes